


[Podfic] we're halfway to complete

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Cover Art Welcome, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "we're halfway to complete" by kiyalaAuthor's original summary:After watching Thor getting rough and dirty in the training yard, Loki helps him relax in the royal baths.





	[Podfic] we're halfway to complete

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we're halfway to complete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462079) by [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala). 

> I recorded this in the bath, so if that bothers you, please skip.
> 
> Also, I did my best but there are some sections with static that I couldn't remove. I recorded this thing twice, and still had bad sections. Sorry!
> 
> I left the drips in on purpose though.

[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YNc46i0DJBGmx5EScPYn2vwaAjcVR0kx) | 0:11:56 | 16 MB  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1W77mAQGYn34mew7AuYxo1b-OjYlJr0O4) | 0:11:56 | 17 MB


End file.
